


bad decisions

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, quark wants to ride odo's wave. that's just the facts, t b h they've been established for years but. you know ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: hey what up I thought the 69th fic in the quodo tag should’ve been a pwp, so here





	bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, this is an attempt at a PWP in the classic fashion, with a bit of humorous bickering on the side. it's direct and to the point and basically the opposite of the [subtler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778841) and [more experimental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840848) fics i tend to write, haha. enjoy~

The sound of glass smashing onto the stockroom floor made Quark break away from the kiss. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Quark protested. He tugged at Odo’s hair slightly, just enough to let him know that they should pause for a moment.

“What?” Odo asked, irritated with the interruption - he had been concentrating intently on maintaining their balance as he hiked Quark up against the wine racks, hands cupping Quark’s bottom to lift him up higher against the shelves, fingertips digging through the fabric of his clothes.

“That was a _very_ expensive bottle of Romulan Ale.” Quark tried to sound scolding but mostly only managed to sound breathy as Odo leaned in to nuzzle his neck - a dirty move, one he suspected was due to Odo sensing his annoyance. “Odo, are you listening to me?”

“I’m listening,” Odo said absently. His nose tickled where it brushed against Quark’s neck. “Bottle, expensive, Romulan. You should have thought of that before suggesting we steal away to your stockroom.”

By that point, Quark’s head was tipped back against the shelves, brushing against the cool glass of the assorted bottles lining the racks. He couldn’t see Odo’s face from his position, but he was experienced enough to know when someone was smirking against his jaw.

“I wouldn’t have suggested coming here if I knew you were going to be so _reckless_ ,” Quark whined, but he nevertheless still pulled the Changeling’s head closer to his neck, fingers threading through Odo’s hair. “That was one of the most expensive items in my inventory!”

He lightly kicked at Odo’s back with a heel for good measure, and yelped when Odo retaliated by giving him a double-handed squeeze through his clothing.

“Was it, now?” Odo asked dryly, not sounding concerned about the ruined inventory in the least as he trailed slow kisses along Quark’s jawline. “And you could tell from the sound alone?" 

“Of course I could,” Quark replied, unable to suppress a giggle at the way Odo’s nose kept tickling his neck. “Vintage Romulan glass hits a certain frequency -" 

And then, very rudely, Odo licked a spot just underneath Quark’s ear that made him hit a certain high-pitched frequency of his own.

“If it matters so much to you,” Odo told him, almost fondly, “you can put it on my tab.” 

It took Quark a moment to regain his senses. “What tab?” 

A low chuckle. “The one you’ve kept open for me since the day I began working on the station."

(Unsaid, but understood by them both: Quark had counted on Odo's return from the Link - why close his tab prematurely?)

“Not the only thing I’ve kept open for you,” Quark replied with one hundred percent seriousness. He rolled his hips against Odo’s, an impressive feat considering how closely Odo had him pressed against the racks. 

He smiled as Odo groaned against his neck.

Quark knew it was mostly because Odo hated his flirtatious come-ons and found them puerile and obnoxious, but there was still the chance that some fraction of the groan reflected the Changeling’s absorption of Quark’s own pleasure, which he vaguely understood was a side-effect of the Link.

And right now, Quark was feeling very pleasured indeed, but not so pleasured as to neglect his hard-earned inventory. He fisted his hand in Odo’s hair again as he tugged the Changeling’s head away from his neck. “I’d rather not keep adding to your tab, though - it’s different now.”

“Different how? You’ll still get your latinum, wouldn’t you?”

Quark went silent as Odo’s gaze burned through him, unwilling to explain that it was more than just latinum, that it skirted the border between simply accumulating more latinum and knowingly charging a price for what was meant to be a quick one in the heat of the moment (though Quark had certainly contemplated being _that_ kind of Ferengi as a side-profession before, if the industry ever improved).

Besides, he could see it now, Odo fucking him against the shelves, bottle after bottle crashing to the floor below them, not caring about the cost - it was too filthy, too un-Ferengi, and even if Odo was content to let Quark charge him for all the lost inventory, it would still make Quark feel like far too much of a degenerate for one evening.

“It just is,” Quark said weakly, squirming in Odo’s firm grasp, trying to avoid the mischievous gleam appearing in Odo’s gaze at his sudden embarrassment. “Besides, every bottle smashed is one less bottle I can water - uh, _carefully_ mix with other beverages to stretch out the potential latinum." 

Odo snorted. “Ever the conscientious proprietor.”

Quark threw his arms around the Changeling’s neck. “It’s a living.” He tilted his head towards an emptier wall. “Think you can move us away from the rarer vintages at least?”

“You just like complaining,” Odo grumbled, but he dutifully carried Quark over to a less precarious location.

“And _you_ just like complaining about my complaining,” Quark teased back, barely masking his delight at Odo’s strength, which always seemed like such an afterthought for the Changeling. No matter how many times it happened, Quark still felt a thrill shoot through him at being picked up so easily, as if he weighed no more than the lightest slip of latinum.

Smirking slightly, Odo gave him another squeeze, then kissed him to drink in the ensuing noise that followed.

Quark considered protesting, but it was hard to form words when he was getting so hard it hurt, being pressed against the wall with Odo’s hands firmly cupping his ass.

“Quark.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re away from your precious bottles now, happy?”

“Very,” Quark replied, and the breathiness was back in his voice, and the blood was back in his cheeks, suffusing them with what he hoped was a very alluring shade, not that Odo ever seemed to care one way or the other. “It’s nice being taken seriously for a change.”

Odo huffed an incredulous laugh. “I thought I _was_ taking you seriously - weren’t you the one _begging_ me for a quick one after I apprehended the Orion earlier?”

“Oh, that,” Quark said distractedly, because Odo was already helping him strip off his jacket, and his mind had a way of going blank whenever they got closer to actual debauchery.

“Yes, that.” Odo slid the jacket off his shoulders and kicked it to the side, mindful of the last time they had neglected to do so, and the ensuing fuss Quark had made. “I seem to recall a certain Ferengi being so impatient for a kiss that my deputies had to escort the pirate to the brig without me?”

“And wasn’t that thoughtful of them,” Quark said, helpfully removing his vest as fast as he could, pulse racing at the memory of Odo saving him from a face full of broken glass wielded by a drunken Orion pirate. He tightened his thighs around Odo’s waist. “I seem to also recall a certain Changeling muttering some excuse about taking me away for further questioning so we could go somewhere more private?”

“Had to let Morn know you’d be absent for a while. You know how he panics when you’re gone during business hours.”

“Could we not mention Morn when you’re stripping off my pants?” Quark whined.

Odo grunted. “Very well.”

And soon enough -

Odo was becoming almost worryingly expert at coaxing all manner of surrendering little noises from Quark with just a finger or two alone, which was _terribly_ unfair because Quark didn’t know anything he could do to reciprocate half as well. (Not for lack of trying - and Quark did try, repeatedly, but Changeling physiology remained as enigmatic as ever.) So he contented himself with making more of those noises Odo liked, as Odo’s fingers, shifted smooth and slick, slowly pushed into him.

Discovering that Odo enjoyed his various noises - sounds that had turned off other partners before, ones who disdained the loudness inherent to Ferengi expression - was flattering in a way that no words could ever match. As much as Odo grumbled and rolled his eyes and criticized Quark for essentially all his other behaviors otherwise, the Changeling gave him nothing but acceptance during actual sex, and never once shamed him for his preferences (though Odo also never shied away from commenting on anything he didn’t quite understand, such as Quark’s penchant for being pressed against so many different uncomfortable surfaces).

Quark made another noise, a whimpery sort of gasp, as Odo thrust deeply with his fingers, curling the tips slightly to brush against Quark’s most sensitive places.

He instinctively tightened around Odo, stifling another noise as Odo began moving the fingers in and out.

“Good?” Odo asked him in a low whisper, lips gently parting Quark’s mouth open for a kiss.

It was slow and frustratingly gentle and very, very good.

Quark nodded, eyes fluttering shut. As he kissed back, he rode on Odo's fingers with a breathy little moan. 

“Good,” Odo murmured.

Another kiss, lazy and assured, with Odo rumbling pleasantly into his mouth as Quark reached up to cradle his head, and then -

The fingers slipped out, and Odo took care to nuzzle Quark’s nose, to remind him that this was always the point of it, reaffirming their affection for each other, before pulling away with a devilish smirk.

It was just provocative enough to make Quark want to kiss the smirk off Odo’s smug Changeling face, and he was just about to suggest doing so when Odo lined himself up and eased himself inside, nice and slow, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed in Quark's tight heat. 

Quark shut his eyes and adjusted to the feel of Odo inside of him, whimpering from the back of his throat as Odo began fucking him in earnest.

The sounds of flesh on flesh were overwhelming as always, even more than the sensation of being fucked. The feel of Odo sliding in and out of him made his blood rise, but the _sound_ of it, slick and hot and very obscene, was the worst of it, and thus, the best.

It wouldn’t be long before Quark was crying out and clenching around Odo with a sob, so he tried to delay the inevitable, twisting his head away from Odo’s indulgent attempts to kiss his ears, a surefire way to rocket Quark straight past oo-mox towards a noisy completion.

“I thought you wanted a quick one,” Odo chided, not waiting for a reply before grinding up into Quark’s hips with a particularly lewd thrust, one that left Quark gasping and shaking around him.

“Changed my mind,” Quark managed to say.

And Odo slowed down, his hands firm where they held Quark’s waist, thumbs digging into Quark’s stomach as he tried to make sure he understood what Quark was saying. “So… you _don’t_ want this to be quick.”

A frustrated whine seeped through Quark’s throat. “I didn’t say you should _stop_ , Odo!”

“I’m not _stopping_ ,” Odo corrected mildly. “Merely slowing down, as you wished.”

“I didn’t -” And Quark interrupted himself with a pitiful whimper, burying his face into Odo’s neck as the Changeling adjusted the angle of his thrusts. “I don’t - oh - Odo, wait -”

“Wait because you want me to slow down,” Odo said mildly, gently rocking into Quark’s increasingly tender self, “or wait because you want me to speed up?”

“Yes,” Quark whimpered, clutching at Odo’s shoulders. “Yes, please, _please_ -” 

“I’m tempted to do neither,” Odo murmured indulgently, “but I’ll make an educated guess.”

He sped up the pace, taking care to kiss Quark as he did so, until he was satisfied he had guessed correctly.  

And Quark, blissfully fucked into a bone-deep orgasm against the wall, enjoyed the correctness of Odo’s guess quite a bit.

It had, perhaps, been a bad decision to head for the stockroom instead of his quarters. Or the holosuites, not that Odo would be caught dead spiriting Quark off to the holosuites while he was supposed to be on duty. 

Quark pressed a fond kiss somewhere in the vicinity of Odo’s chest, and made a pleased noise when Odo kissed him on the forehead in return.

They would have to clean up the broken glass later - and themselves, for that matter - but for now, Quark was content to revel in his bad decision for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> quark still collapses into a fit of post-coital sobbing afterwards, but odo's used to it by now. 
> 
> title from the song of the same title by ariana g. don't you know quark ain't fuckin with them good boys?


End file.
